Ordinary
by Elina Yasa
Summary: Tidak ada burung gereja yang menyanyi menyambut pagi atau kelopak sakura yang berterbangan diiringi musik romantis untuk mengawali kisah cinta di sekolah menengah atas ini. Tidak semua orang mempunyai hari sesempurna itu untuk jatuh cinta. Dalam kasusku, dia hanya kebetulan duduk di sebelahku dan aku menyukainya./BTS Jungkook x Taehyun/Fluff-drable/RnR?


_If I know love with you,_

_I don't need to understand its form._

—WEAVER -"Even In My Heart"

They Belong to **GOD**

Ordinary by **Elina Yasa**

.

**WARNING**

AU/Shounen-Ai/Typo(s)/Jungkook x Taehyun/ First BTS' fanfiction

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it guys! :3**

.

Satu lagi pagi yang biasa. Matahari masih terbit dari timur dan masih saja menyilaukan. Tidak ada burung gereja yang menyanyi menyambut pagi atau kelopak sakura yang berterbangan diiringi musik romantis untuk mengawali kisah cinta di sekolah menengah atas ini. Tidak semua orang mempunyai hari sesempurna itu untuk jatuh cinta.

Dalam kasusku, dia hanya kebetulan duduk di sebelahku dan aku menyukainya.

Aku tak perlu ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku tentang arti cinta, atau bingung tentang perasaanku kemudian merepotkan diriku sendiri. Kupikir lagi, aku juga tidak perlu menolak perasaan ini, mengakui pada diriku sendiri sudah cukup. Namun, bukan berarti aku mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan lagipula aku tak mempunyai minat untuk memulainya. Dan sekalipun aku mengalaminya, hal terebut bukanlah masalah yang membuat dunia ini berakhir.

Kisah cinta biasa, tak perlu mendramatisir dengan masa lalu kelam kemudian hanya dia yang bisa mengobati luka masa lalu itu dengan sikap cerianya atau cinta sejati yang ditemukan 1000 tahun sekali, aku tak berminat hidup selama itu. Dia juga bukan orang spesial, hanya teman sekelas, tidak terlalu buruk namun bukan berarti dia yang terbaik. Dia hanya anak laki-laki normal seusiaku.

Dia tidak masalah berteman dengan teman sekelas, dia melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan mengeluh untuk hal-hal merepotkan. Ia juga sering berlarian disepanjang koridor dengan yang lain kemudian tertawa keras saat mendengar lelucon, ia juga sering membicarakan hal-hal aneh. Mulai dari perempuan yang ia lihat hingga warna celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

Tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Nilai akademik rata-rata terkadang sekarat, ia tak mengikuti aktivitas luar sekolah apapun, olahraga saja ia memilih berteduh di bawah pohon saat yang lain tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa berlari di bawah terik matahari untuk pengambilan nilai. Terkadang aku mulai bingung kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Semakin memikirkannya, membuatku geli sendiri.

"Jungkook, sudah mengerjakan pr bahasa inggris?"

"Belum."

"Gah? Terus kenapa santai begitu? Ayo cari contekan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Hahh? Masih tanya. Aku masih sayang nyawaku. Pak Kim kan killer."

"Hari ini kan tidak ada bahasa inggris."

"... hm?"

"Ini hari selasa. Besok baru ada bahasa inggris."

"Oh... Geh?! Aku salah jadwal!"

Benar-benar. Sebenarnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari laki-laki ceroboh ini?

"Tidak usah panik. Lagipula nanti kita ulangan jadi tidak bawa buku tidak masalah."

"Eh?"

"..."

"Ekhh?! Jangan bicara sesantai itu! Lalu, jangan cengar-cengir seperti itu!"

"Tahu tidak tahu bukan masalah kan. Lagipula belajar sekalipun kemungkinan kau lulus juga kecil."

Teriakan frustasinya bersama dengan tawa kelas memeriahkan pagi biasa itu. Laki-laki biasa dengan kecerobohan biasanya. Sekarang ia hanya cemberut di bangkunya. Jika diingat-ingat kapan ya aku mulai menyukainya. Saat kita berdua dihukum di hari pertama sekolah karena terlambat? Kupikir bukan, hari itu aku hanya melihatnya sebagai murid bodoh yang telat saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, ya walaupun berarti aku juga bodoh karena aku juga telat.

Saat aku tahu kita sekelas dan teman sebangku? Sepertinya bukan, aku saja baru mengingat namanya setelah seminggu kenal. Saat aku main ke rumahnya dan terkunci di kamar mandi? Kalau diingat justru dia yang sangat panik waktu itu. Sepertinya juga bukan.

Saat kami terjebak hujan di sekolah? Waktu itu tidak ada suasana romantis sama sekali justru aku merasa kami seperti syuting film horor, akhirnya dia nekat menerobos hujan dengan menyeretku dan di tengah jalan kami justru dikejar anjing hingga tergelincir dan tercebur ke sungai. Kalau mengingatnya kenapa aku justru ingin meninjunya.

Apa saat ia berlari ke arahku sambil menangis ketika ia tahu aku kecelakaan? Disebut kecelakaan sepertinya tidak bisa karena aku hanya keseleo, justru yang membuat kecelakaan ketika ia tidak bisa menghentikan larinya dan menabrakku hingga aku terguling di tangga dan akhirnya aku harus rawat inap karena tulangku retak. Wah, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin meninjunya.

Atau saat menghabiskan liburan panas bersama dengan bermain di game center? Bersama di malam natal di internet cafe? Nonton televisi saat tahun baru? Bertaruh siapa yang dapat coklat terbanyak saat valentine?

Jika diingat sudah setahun aku bersamanya, tidak ada alasan khusus aku bisa menyukainya. Hanya kegiatan keseharian yang tak memiliki kesan romantis atau kesan yang mengarahkan cerita ini ke kisah cinta. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, laki-laki itu sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Mengambil salah satu tokoh penting dalam perjalanan hidupku, dan aku tidak menolaknya.

"Haahh... kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Soal-soal seperti itu memangnya masuk akal untuk anak SMA? Aku mau es krim pokoknya." Dia berjalan di depanku. Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa kami pulang bersama, tidak ada yang berbeda.

Ah... kalau diingat sepertinya aku kenal dengan atmosfer ini.

Saat matahari mulai lelah menyangga hari, suara kesibukan masing-masing manusia untuk mengakhiri hari. Bising kendaraan yang lewat dan angin sore yang berangsur-angsur dingin. Sepertinya memang saat itu aku menyadarinya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau es?" Dia yang berjalan keluar mini market dengan es krim di tangannya. Dia yang memandangiku ketika rambut kecoklatannya tertimpa cahaya sore. Dia yang tidak pernah memperhatikan kerapian seragamnya dan menyelampirkan jas sekolah sembarang di bahunya. Dia yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Hm... sepertinya memang seperti saat ini." Dia terlihat bingung dengan arah pembicaraanku.

"Apanya?"

"Saat sore biasa... saat aku sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Dia menjatuhkan es krimnya. Aku hanya memandangi es itu, meskipun ia sering melebih-lebihkan reaksi, kupikir seharusnya ia membuat pengakuanku sebagai lelucon bukannya kaget seolah aku tengah membongkar rahasia maha dahsyat.

"Hey, es krimmu ja—" Kata-kataku terhenti saat aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya. Untuk sesaat kupikir mataku menipuku atau ilusi cahaya tengah bercanda.

"Wajahmu... merah." Kupikir aku pernah melihat efek film seperti ini. Perlahan suara bising yang sedaritadi memenuhi tengingaku menghilang, seakan dunia mengecil dan hanya menyisakan dia yang tengah berdiri mematung di hadapanku. Sesekali angin nakal turut ambil peran untuk mendramatisirkan keadaan ini dengan menerpa helaian rambut kecoklatannya, untuk beberapa saat aku sadar bahwa dia benar-benar memukauku.

"Hey... Tae—" Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya berjongkok di hadapanku dengan tangan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Haah... kau ini. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan setenang itu?" Aku ikut menjongkokkan diriku untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Mengatakan apa? Aku mencintaimu?"

"Woi!" Kupingnya juga ikut memerah.

"Gini ya. Kalau kau serius bilang seperti itu setidaknya bertingkahlah seperti orang normal saat mengungkapkan perasaannya." Aku tidak tahu, dia bisa membuat ekspresi malu dan kesal seperti itu.

"Jadi, kau tidak menolakku?"

"Kau ini mendengar perkataanku tidak?!"

"Dan kau juga menyukaiku? Daebak."

"Woi! Hah... percuma berbicara denganmu." Aku mengambil tangan yang menutupi wajahnya itu dan menggegamnya.

"Ma—mau apa kau?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa semanis ini."

"Hah?!" Dia berusaha menarik kembali tangannya, namun sebelum dia berhasil, kudekatkan telapak tangannya ke jantungku.

"Aku tidak setenang itu."

Aku mulai menutupi wajahku yang memanas. Aku tidak asing dengan kisah cinta, aku melihatnya di televisi, membacanya di novel, dan aku sudah pernah berkencan dengan orang lain. Namun, kupikir baru pertama kali ini jantungku berdetak sekencang ini.

"Uwaaahh... kau ini tidak punya urat malu ya? Bagaimana kau mengatakannya pada laki-laki? Jangan libatkan aku di situasi yang hanya ada di shojo manga."

"Hm? Apa salahnya?"

"Terserah. Aku mau pulang." Dia menarik tangannya dan segera berjalan menuju arah rumahnya. Aku masih menatap punggungnya.

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak menolaknya dan aku..." Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di jalanan. Namun, aku masih dapat mendengarnya. "... juga menyukaimu, sialan."

Sore biasa sepulang sekolah. Berjongkok di depan mini market di hadapan es krim yang mulai mencair. Punggungnya yang mulai menjauh, semburat merah di telinganya masih terlihat, berjalan canggung di bawah cahaya sore. Aku tidak pernah tahu, jika hal-hal biasa seperti itu bisa membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku, aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum. Hah... kupikir sedikit saja, sore biasa ini lumayan spesial.

.

.

"Hey, aku pinjam pr bahasa inggrismu." Dia berdiri di sampingku, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin.

"Hm. Ini." Saat dia ingin kembali ke bangkunya, aku menarik lengannya sehingga wajahnya mendekat dengan wajahku.

"Hey! Jungkook! Aku pinjam pr bahasa inggrismu. Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Kantin. Itu ada di Taehyun."

"Wah oke-oke. Aku titip roti dong. Yah... anaknya sudah hilang. Taehyun, lihat prnya Jungkook."

"..."

"Hm? Ekh?! Wajahmu kenapa merah seperti itu? Kau sakit? Hah?! Jangan pingsan! UKS! UKS!"

.

.

Satu lagi pagi yang biasa. Matahari masih terbit dari timur dan masih saja menyilaukan. Tidak ada burung gereja yang menyanyi menyambut pagi atau kelopak sakura yang berterbangan diiringi musik romantis untuk mengawali kisah cinta di sekolah menengah atas ini. Dipikir berapa kali pun, tidak ada hari sesempurna itu untuk jatuh cinta.

Dalam kasusku, aku hanya menyukainya saja.

Dia mungkin memang bukan orang pertama yang kukencani, namun kupikir dia yang biasa, dia yang berteman dengan siapa saja, dia yang tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun adalah cinta pertamaku.

Dia yang membuat hari biasaku menjadi berarti sedikit demi sedikit.

.

"_Aku mencintamu. Kim Taehyun"_

.

The End

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic ini.

Mind to RnR?

With love

E.Y


End file.
